The Silent King
by Valt DiAdon
Summary: Naruto banished after the failed rescue sasuke mission grew up grew old and lived for eternity finally he managed to find a way back in timeno pairings yet M rateing for Language and future situations
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N not sure if this story will be any good but please reveiw and tell me what you think about it)**

**Prolog **

I have lived for close to two million years now. I can feel pain, I can be injured, I have had wounds that no living being should survive, and still I heal. Threw all of my years I have watched as humans and aliens alike repeat the past over and over again. I learned one things above all others in the millenniums, and that is balance. There is always a balance. Light and dark they always say, good and evil, and all that. I was the first and the only true immortal born.

I suppose I should tell you my name, Naruto, or at least that was the first name I was given. Now it's just a reminder of the past, just like me. I guess I should tell you of the past or maybe just my part in the past.

I was born October the tenth in the village hidden in the leaf, otherwise known as Konoha. I was never sure who my parents were, or at least my mother, my father wasn't hard to figure out. The Fourth Hokage, I never knew what his name was. It was unfortunate that the day I was born the demon fox Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was sealed within me. The Third Hokage, Sandaime, made a law that no one was to tell the children about the sealing so that I would have a normal life. That plan failed miserably, the parents feared me and like all human nature fear becomes anger. They never understood that the child was there before the demon was sealed I wasn't the Kyuubi. My body was the jail my mind was the warden and Kyuubi was my prisoner.

The one thing that people never understand is that you can tell nearly everything just by looking in the eyes. I could see it all the anger, so much anger in there eyes but there was the barely concealed fear as well. It wasn't until the age of 12 that I was told what all the glares and beating were about. I only knew because a traitor tricked me when I was desperate in to stealing the scroll of seals. He was my teacher so of course when offered a way to pass my genin exam by getting the scroll from the Hokage and learn from it I leapt on the chance. After that I was a genin life was good for the next half a year, I had people that I called close friends I even called them family. We got threw all the D-rank missions even the C-rank that turned into A-rank. The chunin exam is where every thing went sideways on me. The cursed seal applied to sasuke by orochimaru making him even more unstable then he already was.

That was my last mission for Konoha the rescue of sasuke from the sound four. Sad really he wasn't even kidnapped for us to rescue, he went willingly, but the council couldn't let the precious Uchiha go. After all he was the last Uchiha in Konoha. Needless to say a bunch of genin against jonin. We were split up we all managed to win our fights neji and choji almost died. But the others plus the sad siblings all made it to the valley of the end ironic that name was, just in time to see me win with a mangled arm and hole threw my chest. One chakra reinforced punch to the side of the head finally knocked him out. It would have been a successful mission right then if kabuto hadn't shown up and run off with sasuke. We were forced to go back to Konoha because we didn't have the energy to fight another battle. We were all dead on our feet. I had to be carried back because of blood lose and injury.

The report was made whale I was still healing and a copy was sent to the council. Naturally the council placed all the blame for the failed mission right at my feet and went over tsunades head and voted unanimously that I be put to death, but lucky me tsunade found out and fought them down to just banishment. I suppose that it was better then death but it still took all the purpose from my life. It was also when I dropped the mask id been wearing for so very long, the mask of an idiot. She cried as she told me what was going to happen, every genin from the mission was in that room and was just as surprised that the great medic Nin tsunade the Godime Hokage was crying.

I left the hospital moments after that that surprised the genins that knew what my injuries were. After packing what little survival gear that I had and one last trip to the old ramin stand I walked to the gate. Word had spread it seemed as some of the villagers showed up to yell insults at me. The ANBU were there as well from them I got a nod for good luck. After all I practically grew up around them. They saved me from attacks and eventually got to know me even respected me for keeping the smile on my face and fooling every one. After all you didn't get to be that skilled and not learn to look behind most masks even ones as good as mine. They never saw the real me but they knew it was a mask.

The first place I went was the valley of the end to think, and to refined myself after all the only way to play a part was to create not only a mask but an entire personality and forget the original, at least for a while. After my purpose was torn away from me and I was banished I become just a wonderer. After half a year of wondering and hiding from the Akatsuki I decided if I couldn't be loved then I would be feared as the best. I talked to the Kyuubi and he taught me only one thing a jutsu, a jutsu that bends time around the user, an unending second. I used it and spent almost 20 years training and traveling over the elemental countries learning all the jutsu and techniques of every village. I had more chakra then the nine tails herself I was stronger then even the strongest of demons, and then something I wasn't expecting happened. The seal of the Kyuubi activated and merged us into one being the fact that I was human didn't matter I grew tails fangs and claws and looked almost like a werewolf only a fox. But the tails were the real measure of power that I had. Not nine tails no I had 15 of them all 7 feet long. And I gained a mastery of elements as my right of demons. But one of the most useful skills I had shape shifting I could become anyone that I wanted to be, known how they would act in any situation just by a simple touch skin to skin.

Letting the jutsu drop I shifted into my normal blond self but taller, the merger and my becoming a demon burned out the problems in my body caused by malnutrition at a young age. The only problem is that I ended the jutsu to close to Iwa and I looked too much like the fourth. It was the first time I had killed, and it was done by the hundreds. They attacked and they died, in one night Iwa was whipped off the map. I got a name that day and a reputation. The Silent King of blood, for in the entire battle I had never said a word nor moved a muscle, the earth rose up to my call the winds sliced my enemies the fire burned hot enough to melt there rock homes the rivers drowned the people. All that was left was the fields of blood and the hill I had stood upon. The Silent King I was then the destroyer my name was spoken with fear by even the strongest shinobi. I was death.

I had all of Kyuubi memories and sought out my brethren and the others from the council of nine. It was then that I turned my wrath on the Akatsuki they were enslaving the others of the council. The missing nin of the Akatsuki were worth quite a lot when I collected the bounty on there heads. We decided as a council to stay out of the affairs of humans after orochimaru was dealt with for he was seeking immortality and had killed many of our subordinates and family trying to figure it out. Oto was the next place I went to call upon orochimaru died along with all his soulless creations and sasuke his insanity had gone to far.

After sound was destroyed I used my control over metal to craft myself a mask, a smooth mask with only eye holes, slanted and malevolent looking that glowed with my power. The heads of the Uchiha brothers and orochimaru were lefts in a box on tsunades desk with only a name carved in the top of the box 'Silent King'. That was the last contact I had with Konoha. The last stop I purposely made was to suna to visit garra and give him one last gift as Naruto. The gift of sleep, by sealing the one tail better then the faulty seal he had.

I was 30 years old then, and that's when I stopped aging. I didn't know that right away but in the years after that I noticed. I watched it all after that I never joined in any of the wars but I was still feared. Time just rolled on without me. People got old they died; children grew up and got old all while I watched. I even fell in love once had a family I shared my secrets with her and latter with my children. And she grew old before me and died but I stayed with her to the very end. I went wondering again visiting my kids every few years, but they died in an accident before they could have kids.

I was there when the ways of old fell into disuse and technology took its place. I was there when space flight was created I was there when humans colonized planets and I was there when we made first contact with aliens, and I was there when the plagues spread and all life was exterminated and I was the last one left. Last of the demons last of the humans and last of the aliens.

I now stand on a ghost planet that I never learned the name of. It was used by the military for research. It was there that I found what the called a window, it could show you any time in history. It took me years to do it but I changed it from a window to a door. I found a way, a way to change the past to see those friends that were only a vague memory now.

I'm not really sure why I'm writing this anyway there's no one left to find it now. It's been to long since I've talked to anyone, so very long.


	2. Dragons Live

**Chapter one**

Uzumaki Naruto stood silently atop the Hokage monument, his ever present helmet resting under his arm. His cold voice, so quiet, yet carrying on the winds "the thing I missed the most about this time, the breeze, the clean crisp air." Slowly his gaze turned from the stars down to the village. 'I guess its time to talk to the old man.' His body slowly disappeared like smoke being blown away.

Sandaime was working late, again, kage of a country the most powerful ninja in the village he may be, but the paperwork was slowly burying him in his office. The Professor he may be but he nearly jumped out of his skin when a quiet voice spoke up to his left. "The snake was always cunning planning for the future, until the present caught him in a mistake. The toad is too focused on the present, hiding within perversion so others can't hurt him. The slug, the past haunts the slug. Like a heavy chain slowly drowning her." Sandaime looked to his left; a figure stood staring up out of the window. He was dressed in armor a full suit of it with a full helmet (think medieval knight). The armor was black, so black it looked like it drained all the color from its surroundings.

Sandaime was disturbed from his observations when the figure spoke once more. "The monkey, the old monkey wishes to believe in the people he protects, but finds his trust and belief is becoming harder and hard to hold on to as his council slowly takes his power, and the clans try to take hold of the village, like the Uchiha." The figure turned to face the Hokage. "Who are you" the Hokage demanded. "Who am I, everyone no one, I am not sure any more." The figure started to get smaller accompanied by the sound of cracking bones, he had gone from 6-11 to 5-2. At an unseen signal seals light up all over the armor and parts of it seemed to melt away the all that was left after was an ANBU style mask an unremarkable chest plate arm bracers and shin guards. Now dressed in boots cargo pants and a muscle shirt besides the armor Uzumaki Naruto took off his mask and looked into Sandaimes eyes and said "been a few years hasn't it, old man" "Naruto? But I thought… I thought you were dead, where have you been the last 7 years"

Naruto looked up into Sandaimes eyes, and he was surprised to see the lack of any thing in Narutos eyes "I came to ask to be registered as a genin and put on one of the teams that graduated earlier today, as to where I've been, I've been every where, as to being dead I cant die" pulling a scroll out of his pants pocket and placed it on Sandaimes desk. "That will explain every thing to you, all I ask for is the right to do what has to be done, and out side off the village to have the choice weather to wear the leaf symbol."

Sandaime looked closely at Naruto before coming to a decision "you remember where the academy is?" after Naruto nodded he continued "be there at 8 for the team placements, ill send the new placements to Iruka tonight."

Naruto was just about to open the door when Sandaime called out to him "wait, what do you specialize in." "I am the best, at every thing" he said it so simply that the third couldn't help but believe it. Naruto looked back once more before placing his mask back on and activating the seals "I hope you find the answers you're looking for in that scroll, I didn't find any answers and I lived it"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the academy Iruka was giving his normal end of the year speech when a knock distracted him. After opening the door Iruka looked at the note he was handed and Naruto headed to an empty seat at the back of the class. The class looked at Naruto in confusion as Iruka started handing out team placements "team 1 will be… team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba under Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto under Yuhi Kurenai, Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino under Sarutobi Asuma" Iruka looked up from his list and took one last look at his class and said "good luck to you all I hope you go far, meet your sensei's here in one hour"

An hour later everyone was once again sitting in there seats until only team 7 and 8 were left. The door opened and a woman with red eyes leaned in and called out "team 8 please follow me"

She led them out to training field 17 and sat down on a stump "alright id like you all to tell me a little bit about your selves." Hinata spoke up in her shy a stuttering voice "what do you want to know sensei" (I am not going to try and write out the stutter) "likes, dislikes, dreams for the future things like that" "Hyuga Hinata I like pressing flowers I dislike arrogant people my dream is to change the Hyuga clan" "Aburame Shino, studying bugs, people that hurt bugs, to bread a new species of bug" everyone looked expectantly at the armored boy, who only said "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Okay moving on normally I would give you a test to determine whether or not you're ready to be a genin but I've already decided to train you, so all I want you to do is have a spar with me one at a time and first up Hinata"

They moved into position and Hinata hesitantly charged with Kurenai dodging and redirecting her strikes. The spar continued for ten minutes before Kurenai called it to a halt "you've got good form a little stiff, and were going to need to work on you confidence a bit, next Shino"

Shino started off with basic taijutsu with a few bug clones trying to trap Kurenai with his bugs. Ten minutes later she stopped the spar "good, good, you have strong hits but again your style is stiff you have good planning but I think you skill would be improved with a weapons style and speed training, and Naruto your next"

Kurenai settled into a stance again and waited for the inevitable charge, the only problem with that, Naruto never charged merely held his hands out to the sides. In one hand water started condensing into a ball in the other sparks sprang to life turning into a ball of fire, whale she was distracted chains ripped from the ground and twisted around her holding her arms out to the sides. The earth behind her rumbled to life and dragons of water, fire, and earth came to life all staring all staring at her and in that moment silence was absolute the birds didn't chirp, the leaves didn't rustle, the breeze didn't blow, all there was, was silence. Looking straight at Naruto she could see into the eye holes of his helm, and his blue eyes reviled nothing no anger no sadness no joy nothing just cold dead eyes that had seen too much. "Forfeit" was the only word to break the silence, Kurenai was shocked and nodded. The earth dragon dove back to where it came from whale the water and fire dragon destroyed each other and the chains rusted to dust. Kurenai just stood there in shock she a jonin had just been defeated by a genin in less then 30 seconds, even if she was only a rookie jonin she was still a jonin. She shook her head slightly to clear it "very good Naruto, ok all of you meet me here tomorrow to start missions"

The next few months passed as team 8 did D-ranked missions in the morning and training in the afternoon. With one interesting talk between Naruto and Sandaime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 8 came into the Hokages office to receive a new mission, Sandaime looked up from his paperwork "sorry but were out of D- ranked missions at the moment" Naruto glanced at the calendar before saying "then how about a C-rank" Iruka was about to go into a rant about mission levels and rankings before the Hokage cut him off. "If you believe that your team is ready" "I do, old monkey" Sandaime motioned toward the door and in walked an old drunken man "team 8 this is Tazuna a bridge builder from wave your mission is to escort him home"

Tazuna blinked drunkenly at team 8 and Kurenai said "go pack and meet at the east gate" after she said that Narutos body seemed to blow away. In stead of going home to pack he went straight to the gate. Naruto meditated while waiting for his team and the client. One hour later the genins of team 8 stood beside there silent armored teammate. After another hour had passed Kurenai showed up practically dragging the client along behind her "sorry for being late I had to look threw most of the bars in Konoha to find him"

"Just another day in my fucked up life, great day here I come, tomorrow demon brothers, then A-rank missing Nin, then what… hoards of ninja and samurai wannabes most likely" only the genins heard what Naruto was talking about and neither of them understood it, but took the wait and see approach. Without a look back the members of team 8 left Konoha for what would be a memorable mission, in more ways then one.

(I am not sure but I might be going to fast with this story. And if any one thinks he's too powerful he's not she was mostly caught of guard and surprised because he's a genin she didn't think a genin could do something like that. Questions comments thoughts id like to hear them )


	3. Can you see the eyes

**Chapter 2**

Uzumaki Naruto, The Silent King of Blood, future leader of the council of nine, was bored… very, very bored. It was the second day of the mission to wave, currently he was sitting up a tree staring up at the stars it was the middle of the night and he was wide awake, and still bored. Canceling a few seals he took of his chest and back plate and started summoning iron. Working slowly and methodically he began adding designs. On the chest there was a man standing with his arms out to the side standing in what could only be described as hell itself. On the back plate 15 tails formed together into intricate seals designed to make the armor weightless when activated. After all his armor was extremely compressed iron and very thick making it weighed over 30 tons. (Continuous chakra molding to keep things he's standing on from breaking, training even when standing still.) 'I miss dreaming…and the bliss of sleep' Naruto thought to him self 'its just part of being a demon, but damn it makes the years long.' Naruto sat in the tree for a few more hours until early morning when he left to hunt.

Kurenai opened her eyes after Naruto left 'what are you hiding Naruto, what do you see' she thought as she got up and did her normal stretches. Soon Naruto was back carrying deer meat in a leather bag. Tazuna and the genins woke up to the smell of cooking meat, looking over to their mysterious teammate, the found him cooking on a metal frying pan that nether of them were sure where he got. Team 8 was startled when he spoke "if you want breakfast come and get it."

Kurenai was the first to try it "Naruto what is this, this is the best food I've ever tasted!" Shinos eye brows went up slightly after trying some of the meat. Hinata and Tazuna agreed by nodding there head as they ate. After eating the camp was packed up and every one set out. While they were packing no noticed the frying pan loose its shape and become a part of Narutos armor again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing Sandaime hated more then paperwork it was council meetings, the heads of every clan gathering together to discus the well fair of the village. At least that was the idea it was established with. What it really was, was the clan heads gathering to argue with each other, about everything they could think of. The only thing most of them could agree on was the vote to send hunter-nin after the "demon brat". Of cource it was easy to veto that by reminding them that Naruto wasn't a ninja when he left so the hunters couldn't be used.

Now though the monkey had a slight problem; the council found out that Naruto was back, and they still wanted him dead. 'I hope this gamble works' he thought to himself as his mind wondered back to the conversation Naruto and he had.

flash back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late night when Sarutobi and Naruto sat down in his office. Late night because that's the only time when no one brought him any paperwork. Out of the blue Naruto asked a question "do you ever see them… their eyes staring at you, almost like silent accusations" "who's eyes" "the eyes of the dead, its almost like they follow me, men, woman, children, they all stare at me, there eyes are glazed but so very piercing" Sandaime was shocked this was a true look behind the new mask Naruto had in place. "Naruto you know as ninja we all must kill at some point" "yes I know, and I know it well but how many ninja have killed over 20 thousand people decimated 2 hidden villages in less the 20 years" "point taken and yes I've seen them, but not often"

Naruto leaned back in his chair pulling a book out from a pocket in his cargo pants (armors not activated)flipped threw for a minute before marking a page a tossing it on the desk between them. "They've stared at me for so long but some are newer then others" Sarutobi absently noted that it was a bingo book before opening it to the marked page.

Name: The Silent King of Blood, Slayer of dawn, Silent Sound – True name unknown

Age: Unknown

Sex: Assumed to be Male; covered at all times by armor plating

Class: SS-rank, flee on sight

Information: Nothing is known about fighting style, no one is left alive to report

"It seems that name follows me around, even threw time, funny really." "Naruto, why is it that they assume you're a man" "because I can be what ever I want to be, and who ever I want to be." Naruto leaned forward slightly, and Sandaime was staring at a mirror image of himself in Narutos clothing. Just to prove his point Naruto changed again into the female ANBU that was guarding the door. "And no it's not a Henge; I know how you think old monkey, because I've been you, I know everything about you every thing you know, even every crush you've had, and I must say shame on you for going peeking with Jiraiya" his form changing back to normal. "So you have no true form of your own" "not any more, this form is just what I once was"

"It's sad really how much I miss just being me; instead I'm just the shadow, the ultimate spy" Sarutobi watched silently as a sad smile spread across Narutos face "to see the world in an instant, to look back and wonder did I do the right thing, I may have done the right thing at the time but the eye still stare at me with tears, tears of blood"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto I hope you can live with me after this and maybe you can enjoy the time this buys you' Sandaime thought to himself before yelling at the council to be silent "you all wish me to sentence death on one Uzumaki Naruto, and you all know that I wont, to that end I propose a challenge after he becomes a chunin he will be give 10 S-ranked missions, but if he complete all of them then he will be under my authority and mine alone" the clan head looked back and forth at each other each having the same thought 'there's no way he could survive that many high level missions' and one after another they all agreed to the challenge but before they dispersed Sarutobi had them all sign a contract for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was leading point Kurenai and Hinata were walking beside Tazuna and Naruto was rear guard, when they walked past two puddles in a place that hadn't rained for weeks. After they passed the demon brothers jumped out of the puddle and wrapped their chain around Naruto and tried to rip him to peaces, but his armor was to strong to be cut. They had no time to react when Naruto grabbed both ends of the chain and whipped them forwards and with one punch each shattered both of their ribs. All of this happened in the time it took Kurenai to turn around.

"Kurenai-san you might want to take the client and the genin farther up the road" Kurenai looked sharply at him "why" "torture and interrogation is hardly something genins should see, do you know what the maximum range of the Byakugan" at Kurenais nod he finished his sentence "please take them a little farther then that" Kurenai nodded and led the rest of them away.

"I will give you eight chances to tell me what I want to know before even the best medic-nin won't be able to save you" Naruto said as he dragged the demon brothers over to a tree and tied them up. "Now what I want to know is simple, who hired you, how many missing-nin did he hire, who are the missing-nin, and how many other people does he have" the demon brothers said nothing but glared up at him.

"Tell me, what do you know about resonant frequency?" the brother defiant looks melted away into blank looks before returning to glares. "Nothing I see. You see everything vibrates at a certain rate, a frequency, and slowly it shakes itself to peaces over time" reaching out Naruto placed one finger on the older brother, Gozu, metal mask and it started vibrating "and if you change that frequency just a bit it shatters, violently" as the metal mask shattered sending shards of metal every where.

"Now I'm going to start on your left leg starting with your calf before moving to your thigh then doing the same to your other leg moving on to your arms starting with your for arm moving up to the upper arm and after doing the same to the other arm I will then shatter your spine the fragments of your spine will most likely shred most of your non critical organs making your death slow and painful, and then I will move on to you brother Meizu and starting the process all over again"

One finger was placed just above the brother's ankle and the bone started vibrating letting out a pained grown that turned into a loud scream as the bones in his calf shattered turning the inside of his leg into ground meat. The pained scream reached the others and seemed to chill there blood.

Naruto moved his finger up the leg and placing it just above the knee. "This is your second chance." The second blood curdling scream was grating on Meizu. Torn between his loyalty to his brother fear of Zabuza, and his new fear of the armored genin.

Naruto had finished both arms and legs and was about to shatter his spine when Meizu snapped "I'll tell you just don't kill him, please don't kill him." Naruto removed his finger from the withering and broken body of Gozu. Naruto just looked at Meizu and he started speaking as fast as possible to save his brother. "We were hired by Gato to kill the bridge builder; he only has three others, Momochi Zabuza, a girl named Haku, and Kaguya Kimimaro. The only others he has are bandits and samurai wannabes, that's all I swear" Naruto nodded manipulating the metal of his armor he formed claws on the ends of his fingers and the fingers locked into place forming his hands li8ke shovels, driving them for wards severing the demon brothers heads. "I hope you find peace in the after life" he said as he formed two new seals on his left thigh to hold there heads.

A short walk latter and he was beside his team once more "The Gato Shipping Company, run by Gato who specializes in drug trafficking, and slave labor" Kurenai nodded then said "when are you dropping the bad news" "Momochi Zabuza his apprentice Haku a girl that like to pretend to be a guy, and Kaguya Kimimaro"

Naruto head turned to Tazuna "I will continue this mission, but it has become an A-ranked mission, I expect payment when you get the funds"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha

Sandaime was just sitting down to a meeting with Kakashi "I don't know what to do with him now; I've tried damn near everything I can think of to get threw to the kid, I've focused on him pretty much all of my attention, I'm getting away with it so fart because Kiba can train himself, and Sakura spends all her time staring at Sasuke" Sarutobi nodded in understanding "and she's my next problem after I get threw to him Ill have to break her out of fangirlism, and while I do that sasuke will probably back slide again." As Kakashi was speaking the Hokage was remembering a different conversation

_"I've seen everything, old monkey, from the beginning to the end, watched the elemental countries burn to the ground, all because of ambitions, one of them even clamed that he wished to create a world without sin, noble thought but imposable, for to create that place there would have to be no humans. But truly the most common reason is revenge; coincidently it is the worst reason for ambition, in the case of Sasuke his brother killed his family, but on the path of his revenge how many families did he destroy, how many lives did he ruin in the same way as his brother. Now multiply those by how many do the exact same thing trying to get revenge for something. When you consider it all, the ambition to kill one man ended up killing hundreds. The best part of Sasukes whole ambition, and world… it's all based off a lie, Itachi wasn't even there the night of the massacre, he was still on mission with the ANBU, and he was closer to mist then Konoha when it happened"_

_"I was there at the beginning of the world I watched things the Kyuubi wasn't even there for I saw noble deaths, but the ugly head of politics almost made it meaningless, humans there own worst enemy, emotions their greatest strength, yet their greatest weakness"_

Sandaime just sighed "just try your best Kakashi Ill see if I can find some one else to help but until then your on your own" "I'm trying but I hope you find someone soon before he slips any farther"

_"I find it sad, old monkey, I've tried to become other things, but I always end up the destroyer, it seems to be all I'm truly good at, death is my life, just a blade with a damaged sheath"_


	4. What does that make me?

Chapter Three

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in a small boat waiting with the boats owner for the rest of his team and the bridge builder to show up, along with the shadow clone he'd left with them. Now he was faced with a decision whether or not to kill Zabuza and Haku right off the bat offer them more money then Gato, or let them play out the hunter-nin act. It was, as Shikamaru put it… troublesome, decision. If he did let them live what should he do then bring them to Konoha, let them simply leave, or pay them to work for him.

While Naruto was sitting in the boat debating what to do, team 8 and Tazuna walked out of the forest and down to the little cove. Just after exiting the forest the shadow clone that was with them dismissed itself in a small cloud of smoke. Naruto looked up as the knowledge from his clone came back to him breaking him out of his thoughts. But all he said was "let's go"

The boat man looked around nervously as he rowed the little boat as fast but as quiet as possible. Kurenai and Hinata gasped in awe of the unfinished bridge that loomed out of the fog, while Shino just raised an eyebrow. With a soft thump the small boat hit shore, team 8 were the first people out, Naruto gestured to the trees and turned to Hinata "if you wouldn't mind taking a look?" Hinata nodded hesitantly and formed the hand seal to activate her bloodline. Quickly looking around she didn't see any one else, but when she turned to look at Naruto she found that she couldn't see any of his chakra coils or even threw his armor, but there was so much chakra flowing threw his armor threw all the seals that it was almost hypnotic. Shaking her head slightly to get ride of the daze she had fallen into she shyly stuttered out "there no one else here." Naruto nodded once and set off down the road.

An hour latter the group was walking by a small lake when Naruto heard the sound he had been waiting for, the high pitched whine of a zanbato slicing threw the air, reacting at the last second, Naruto reached out and grabbed Tazunas arm and threw him into Kurenai tossing them out of the way with his other arm pushing Shino and Hinata out of the way before ducking himself. The sword flew only inches over his head before embedding itself into a tree, where Zabuza jumped onto its hilt and stood there watching team 8.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist" Kurenai glanced over to the genin "I want you to stay here and guard the client." After hearing that Zabuza jumped down from his sword and ripped it from the tree, and the mist rolled in.

While he was making his speech about the fatal point of the body Kurenai was trying to sneak up on Zabuza using genjutsu unfortunately all she killed was a water clone. With her genjutsu dispelled by her attack she and Zabuza played a deadly game of cat and mouse with water clones. The game continued for only 5 minutes before Kurenai made one mistake stabbing a clone that she had thought was the real Zabuza; the clone lasted just long enough to land a solid hit that threw her towards the lake, where the real Zabuza encased her in a water prison.

Wasting precious air she yelled to her team to take the bridge builder and run. To witch Naruto started walking forward, it was a slow walk, not a lazy walk but dark and menacing. The shadows all around them seemed to flicker slightly and expand covering more ground then they should. Naruto released a small amount of his infinite chakra reserves and all sound seemed to bleed out of the very air like a recording grinding to a halt (anyone that's seen the movie dead silence that basically what I'm trying to describe). All anyone could hear was the sound of there own heart beats and Narutos nearly inaudible voice "Can you hear it… the sound of silence" with that the genins body shifted along with the sound of cracking bones back to his previous height of 6-11 the armor growing with him.

Zabuza stared in horror as his eyes widened and pale face got even paler as realization of exactly who this was dawned in his mind. Trying desperately to figure a way out of the situation he tried to stall for time maybe Haku could get him out of this he thought as he started talking "I've heard stories of you, The Silent King of Blood, the only nin in the bingo book given SS ranking and flee on sight directive from every village, also known as The Slayer of Dawn for the destruction of nine S-rank nin of the Akatsuki (red dawn is what I was told that translated to), and Silent Sound for the deaths of over 200 Oto nin after they tried to recruit you; failing to do that they attacked and were slaughtered." Zabuza could almost feel the beating of his heart speed up when Narutos chilling voice cut him off "and The Silent King of Blood when Hidden Mist was destroyed, Mizukage, Jonins, and most Chunins were killed without a sound besides the dropping of the bodies and the spreading of the bloody fields leaving only hunter-nin and ANBU that were out on missions alive"

Naruto stopped walking on the shore and looked out at Zabuza "you have a choice you, Haku, and Kimimaro can leave peacefully… you can agree to work for me you may leave my employ at anytime… or you can fight me hear and now and you will die along with Haku and Kimimaro." "Does the offer of employ continue after this or is it a one time deal" "you have time to think it over if that's what you're asking" "then I chose to live now and think over your offer"

He withdrew his arm from the water prison letting Kurenai fall into the water in surprise. Like a record speeding back up sound returned to the area as Haku, and Kimimaro silently came out of the bushes and they all left in the opposite direction of wave. Naruto walked out onto the lake and looked down at Kurenai who was still floating there staring in the direction that Zabuza left in disbelief. Standing over her Naruto reached out a hand to help her up and said "its time to go"

Back in Konoha Sandaime was puzzling over the mystery that was Uzumaki Naruto, and if it was possible to get him to help with the Sasuke problem. An image of Naruto surfaced from his memory he was staring out the window again but glanced at Sarutobi and his words echoed once more in his head _'have you ever looked inside yourself and felt like something was missing, something important, something that should have never disappeared, I felt that way once, I was standing at the top of a mountain looking down over the lands after opening the seals on that gates of hell, all the eye could see was blacked and burned land and I realized… the lose of life for that one action was every single person on the planet, and I didn't care. In a single action I had sealed the fate of every person on the planet and I didn't care. What I had lost… was my conscience, the little voice in the back of your head that tells you what's right and wrong. An ANBU told me once that the truest test of an assassin is when you look into the eyes of someone you've killed and watch the eyes glaze over, if you can do that and still feel then your still human, but if you cant feel anything you've become a monster'_ the image glanced at the third_ 'what does it mean when you can look into the eyes of an entire planets worth of people and simply not care, does that make you a monster or something far worse?' _

Sarutobi sighed to himself and went back to looking over the paperwork littering his desk. More of Narutos words came echoing back to him _'I saw you die once, old monkey, funny thing that was the last time I truly cried, it was then that I lost most of my emotion. I have been alive for 2 009 763 years and the last time I felt sadness was at the age of 12, I've had children at different times decedents as well but I never cared when they died I've never cried at there funeral' _Sandaime sighed again it was weighing on his mind to much but try as he might he couldn't help but miss the happy young Naruto that always seemed to brighten up his day and after hearing about his childhood he could help but feel that he'd failed.

Naruto stood on the roof of Tazunas house starring over the town; while the rest of the team slept inside. Something was going to happen soon, he knew it, he could feel it in the air the stillness in the air, there would be death here, over the years Naruto developed a sixth sense about death, and it never failed to be right.

The sky began to lighten and the stars faded out of sight once again as the night bled into day. Below he could hear his teammates waking up each doing there morning rituals. Closing his eyes he could hear what they were doing; Shino was doing up his concealing jacket, the girls were doing there hair, Tazuna was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee reading over some blue prints, and trying to get rid of his hang over.

Half an hour latter they came out of the house looking for Naruto to get to the bridge. In her search Kurenai looked over the dock looking away briefly before looking again Naruto was suddenly there looking out over the waves as if he had always been there. Walking up behind him just as she was about to tell him it was time to go to the bridge, he spoke "Yuhi Kurenai, genjutsu mistress of Konoha… have you ever wondered what the difference between reality and illusion is" shocked at his words she said nothing "what's to say that we are here, that your not just a figment of my imagination" he turned slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye "and what would you do if I told you that illusions don't have to only be illusions" holding out a hand in front of her a rose bloomed from the palm of his hand "such a small thing that doesn't exist" as if in demonstration he passed his other hand threw the rose "but with just a little chakra it becomes reality, as temporary as it may be, it all depends on how much chakra you have" he turned to fully face her and handed her the rose and headed of to the bridge as he walked back to land his voice drifted back to her "you find that reality isn't as real as you thought it was" with that he simply disappeared.

Kurenai stood there for ten minutes lost in her thoughts and looking at the rose in her hand. The thoughts that were running around in her head were almost over whelming. The two main thoughts being 'how the hell did he do that' and 'can he teach me'.

(and that's all the ideas I have for now please read and review, the reviews help me think of things to write, that reminds me in one of the other little note I said it was mostly surprise that won the match with Kurenai and he wasn't really that strong, notice the fact he hasn't been using any of his tails that what I meant he hasn't been using even a fraction of his strength yet. And if there are any pairing that you'd like to see please mention them. And that's all I can think of right now.)


	5. Frozen Wave

**Chapter Four**

A week had passed since the discussion on the dock and team 8 had been spending its time training while Naruto was guarding Tazuna at the bridge. A faint rumbling in the distance caught his attention; he knew that sound, foot steps, lots of foot steps. Without a second thought a clone appeared and started leading Tazuna toward his house and the forest that the rest of the team was training in.

Kurenai hearing the noise before Naruto had gone to find out what it was, unlike Naruto she had never faced an army before and didn't know exactly what the rumbling was. She was in trouble now, when she was going toward the noise she had been seen, blades were slicing at her from every angle, using chakra to increase her speed and strength she was dodging for all she was worth throwing kunai and stabbing any vitals she could hit. She had taken out 11 of the bandits but she was being pushed into defensive and attacking less and less as more of them came into the fight, she was in serious trouble and she knew it. Kurenai was a genjutsu specialist, which meant she was more of a long distance type fighter with high accuracy, her taijutsu was good but not to the level of Asuma or Kakashi, her ninjutsu was lacking really, after all her training focused on genjutsu. With a kunai she deflected a katana off to the right and stabbed the wielder in the neck her right arm dropped down to her kunai pouch for another as her left grabbed the embedded kunai wrenching it out and throwing it off to the left in one motion where it hit the target threw the eye.

It was a small mistake really, nobody but a taijutsu master would have seen it and it was only luck that the samurai wannabe had attacked then, but it happened none the less. Her arm stayed out stretched for just a couple of seconds to long as she threw another kunai with her right arm, the katana blade arced down from behind her sliced down threw her upper arm, threw muscle and bone. It was only luck really that her arm was still even attached, hanging on only by a chunk of muscle and skin. The fight was going rather down hill from there; her left side was virtually undefended and as she dodged other attacks the arm swung around wildly tearing the muscle farther that's when she felt it, the broad blade of a spear tearing threw her side from behind. Twisting violently to the left she managed to pull off the spear and at least save her head from being cut in half but she didn't turn fast enough to save her right eye. The sword didn't cut any other part of her face but destroyed the eye.

Two things happened then, all ambient sound stopped like a bad recording, and a new sound replaced it, a rattling of chains. Out of nowhere chain were whipping around Kurenai throwing the bandits away from her, after throwing away more then 20 people the chains wrapped around Kurenai and fused together to form a dome like shell preventing anyone else from getting to her.

Walking from the edge of the clearing that Kurenais fight had ended in, every bandit there looked at him and felt fear, they started trembling. "Every time you kill another there soul follows you, every single soul that you have ever killed, these damned souls are cursed to haunt you for your life time and after you die they will be the ones to bring you to judgment." His arms rose out to the side and more chains burst from the ground and wrapped around him. "You fear me because the souls that follow you fear me; they fear the souls that follow me." The chains that were wrapped around him whipped out in every direction capturing every bandit that was attacking the town, but not killing them.

The citizens of wave were shocked on moment the were fleeing for there lives from Gatos men as they raided the town, the next chains of all shapes and sizes whipped in from the same direction the bandits had come from. Leashing threw the streets and threw houses the chains find all of there targets.

Naruto held on to part of the chain web and spoke the words that damned Gatos men. "For the multiple crime you have all committed I sentence you to my icy hell, you have been judged." The air around him got cold and ice started to spread along the chain slowly at first but speeding up, for all those that were caught by the chain could feel the creeping cold, they could feel the blood freezing in their veins there hearts were pumping ice crystals that ripped threw the blood vessels, muscles froze in place there skin turned a deadly white. When all the body were frozen Naruto yanked on the chain shattering the ice figures that had once been men, before the chains disappeared the bodies of the dead men were absorbed by the chains.

As he was walking towards the metal dome protecting Kurenai a random thought occurred to him 'did I just say, you have been judged, I've been spending far too much time with old jack.'

Of cource he should probably stop calling the god of death, old jack.

The side of the dome that he was approaching rippled before opening when he was close enough then closing behind him. His glowing eyes could see perfectly in the lightless dome. Looking at Kurenai he could see she was in bad shape, Naruto didn't know much about medical jutsu, after all why learn to heal when you heal almost instantly on your own, but he was the demon of seals. With a small wave of his hand the inside of the dome reshaped itself being covered with thousands of seals. Another wave and the base of the dome starts to spread along the ground creating a floor under Kurenai and formed its own seals as well.

The seals flared brightly purifying the air and sterilized everything within the dome "lets get this started, I guess." From within one of the millions of seals in his armor he pulled out bandages and a small jar of ink. Surprisingly gently for someone who could lift over 30 tons, he moved her body so it laid flat and changed part of the floor into a table. Laying her mangled left arm out to the side and gently aligning it so the bone was straight. Using healing chakra he healed the break in the bone enough so the arm could support itself, it was still fragile but it would heal straight.

After healing the bone he started wrapping the bandages around the upper arm as he was wrapping the seal were printing themselves on the bandages. The seals were designed to keep blood flowing to the rest of the limb by creating artificial blood vessels that ran past the missing skin and muscle and sealing the area to out side influences. Using a small wind blade to cut away some of the fabric around wound in her side placing a square of fabric over the stab wound with the same seals on it then wrapping bandages around her bare stomach to hold it in place. After that he simply moved to ever little injury he could find and healed them. Small cuts were easy to heal for one you didn't need to reattach muscles back together.

The last serious injury that he looked at was her eye, he knew he couldn't do anything here but he could seal it so it didn't bleed or rot. She probably wouldn't like the Kakashi reference when she woke up but he was out of bandages, so he placed the seals on the inside of her forehead protector then used it to cover the damaged eye then used seals to make sure it didn't move.

----------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Shino were practicing water walking on a small pond in the woods behind the house when they heard the rumbling sound, looking quickly at Kurenai whose attention was focused on the noise. Before she jumped of she said "keep practicing, I'll go have a look" After she ran off the genin looked at each other questioningly, Shino using the trademark Aburame expression of a raised eyebrow, before going back to the exercise.

It was ten minutes latter when the sound of yelling and screaming shattered the calm of the forest. Without a second thought the two genin started running back towards Tazunas house and the town. Running around the side of the house they got there just in time to see Naruto throw two thugs back towards the town (they don't know it's a clone). Shino spoke up in his monotone voice "what is the situation"

The clone didn't even look at them when it replied "small scale invasion of wave by Gatos hired hands, I'm not sure that either of you are ready to see what is about to happen so Ill give you the choice to go into the house or stay here." Behind Naruto Shino and Hinata glanced briefly at each other before nodding once and taking up position slightly behind and of to the side of Tazuna.

Hinata spoke up for the both of them "our mission is to guard him; I won't abandon the mission now" with that said her Byakugan flared to life and the veins beside her eyes became visible. On the other side of Tazuna bugs started pouring from Shinos sleeves, the angry buzzing of his bugs filled the air.

The clone was silently proud of Hinata for finally starting to break free of her shell; she was finally gaining some confidence. It seemed the longer she spent away from her family, especially from her father, it had seemed when they first became a team that they were facing a losing battle, they would build her confidence up she would go home and the next day they had to start from scratch again. It seemed like a losing battle, but this mission was helping immensely.

The clone started plotting ways to get her away from her family for long periods of time. He didn't care for her romantically per-say but the longer he spent around her the more he started thinking of her as a younger sister in his mind. As it was thinking the clone realized something, he cared, He never cared! In the last million years that he had lived he hadn't cared about anything, it was a hollow feeling he moved he ate he lived but it was more like survival really then living. It was something that he hadn't expected to find by coming back. He had decided to come back this far more out of a sense of nostalgia really, and since every other scrape of human life had been dead that was about the only thing he wished to change, not to mention he wanted to talk to the old monkey, maybe even find some one to give him a decent fight. But a sibling that was truly unexpected but he could feel it a little of that hollow feeling receding.

The clone snapped out of its thoughts as a yell announced that the rest of the bandits had arrived, and started to charge them. Hinata and Shino tensed up preparing to defend themselves. The clone how ever did nothing; it heard the unnatural silence that spread and it knew what was coming.

All over the village Hinata could see it chains whipped wildly around lashing out and wrapping around the bandits tightly sometimes severing limbs as they captured fountains of blood rained down from severed arms and legs. Then the clone spoke in a nearly silent voice but it seemed to echo "…Chains of the Underworld…" the chain got even tighter cutting a little deeper into the still living body, then ice crept slowly along the web of chain. "…Artic Requiem…" the chains snapped violently back, shattering the frozen bodies the parts flying around randomly.

Tazuna looked sick as the men shattered his will broke and he ran for some nearby bushes and threw up. Staggering back holding his stomach and using his sleeve to wipe his mouth, he looked down at the genin and said "how can you be so calm about that … that … slaughter"

"Shinobi code 25" Shino said, "What's that" Hinata had a faint green ting around her cheeks as she replied "shinobi must never let there emotions over come them." Thoughts ran threw Tazunas mind rapidly the most prominent being 'such a violent world for children so young' looking at the, now, short blond and could see no signs of discomfort "why are you so calm about this"

The clone looked up at the bridge builder and said in a slow and somber tone "why would I not be calm? After all this was the work of the original me, I'm just a clone." Turning to look at the fields of blood "I have seen and done things far worse then this, after all this is the life of a ninja, between all of the hidden villages there is a silent war happening this war has nothing to do with ideals, it is a war about money and power even revenge"

"This war is always happening, the peace treaties mean nothing there are still missions run daily into other ninja villages and spies being placed to find out there secrets, the reason for the last Great War was one of those missions got caught blame was place and the fighting no longer needed to be hidden."

The clone's eyes glazed over as he was lost in memories and it started speaking to itself. "I've seen ninja wars, brutal things they are, earth jutsu crushing highly concentrated genjutsu specialist, fire jutsu burning others to ash, the winds slashing people to peaces, puppets with enormous launchers, the heavy artillery of this world. I can still see the fields of corpse's mounds of the dead pilled high. Ambushes became massacres. Heroes are only the people that manage to kill the most and survive it."

The clone seemed to snap from its thoughts as it fell silent without any farther words it led the rest back to the house, where they met up with the real Naruto who was carrying Kurenai bridle style. Ignoring the questioning looks that were sent at him he walked up the stairs and laid Kurenai on the bed in the room she shared with Hinata. "Sleep Kurenai-san when you awaken you will be fine"

Pausing briefly in the hall on the way down the stairs he made one clone that was stuffed with enough chakra to make an army and sent it off with orders to take out Gato and who ever he had left then return and finish the bridge. After all you don't live that long without learning a lot about everything; he just never needed healing so he never studied it. After getting downstairs he had a meeting in the living room "we are departing in the mourning, Kurenai needs to visit a hospital so rest up tonight for we set a fast pace home." "But what about the bridge and the mission" Hinata asked "by mourning the bridge and the mission will be done."

For the rest of the night he was left to ponder the thoughts that his last clone had, some of the ideas on how to get Hinata out of the house were rather funny really.

(and this is where I got around to stopping any way I still have no idea who to pair him with but I have gotten suggestions for Kurenai tsunade and I believe there was one for haku as well any other, and no I didn't have one of those deep talks in this chapter main cuz I couldn't think of one at the moment any way any thoughts or question you have please ask me that reminds me somthing i keep forgeting to put in i dont own naruto and i dont own any crossoveres that end up in the story in the future)


	6. Caged Bird Fly Free

**Chapter 5**

The massive gates of Konoha swung open slowly to admit team 8, Naruto walked in first carrying Kurenai flanking him Shino and Hinata. With a small nod to each other the three of them went there separate ways. Shino left for the Aburame compound, Hinata went to the Hyuga compound but left for the hot springs as fast as possible. Naruto left Kurenai in the hospital before leaving to talk with the Hokage.

Sarutobi was once again doing paper work, the never ending job of the most powerful ninja in the village. He was bent over his desk reading and signing as fast as possible when he near jumped out of his skin, Naruto once again had appeared right behind him, not making a sound and once again spoke suddenly.

"You wanted to see me, old monkey"

Instinctively the Hokages arm shot out throwing a kunai before his mind caught up. Sandaime looked over just in time to see the kunai bounce off Narutos armored back with a small clang. Before the kunai could fall very far a small section of Narutos armor lashed out grabbed the kunai and flowed back into the inch thick shell. As Sarutobi blinked in surprise Naruto disappeared form his spot near the window and repapered in a chair in front of the desk, a desk one would note that another pile of paper work had appeared on the second Sandaime had turned his back.

"Is that how you greet all your guests?"

With a weary shake of his head the Hokage collapses back into his chair. Watching quietly as the same kunai that had disappeared into the metal reappeared pushing its way out of the plate on the back of his hand ring first, after it was resting in the palm of his hand he started playing with it, not twirling it or throwing it around, he started playing with it shape.

"I was hoping that you would help me with a problem that I am having" as the Hokage spoke he watched in fascination as the kunai was reshaped into a sword with a three foot blade, but the blade was paper thin so thin it looked like its own weight would shatter it.

"What problem"

"A problem with traitors, I have been informed that there are some betrayers in my city but I don't know if its just very smart spies or someone higher up selling information, or even a plot to take over Konoha."

"And you need my help because you don't know who is in on this… but how do you know that you can trust me?"

"Because you're the one of the few that hasn't given me any reason not to trust you, also the fact that you can see the entire life of another person… if you are willing to help me I will have to induct you into the ANBU"

"I will help you with your problem, but I would prefer that non of the others know my name"

"I can do that, you know that ill have to list you as black ops, correct" at Narutos nod he continued. "I assume that you have an intelligence net work of some kind?"

"That I check fairly often, yes… is there something in particular that you would like me to find out" Naruto replied with a smirk hidden behind the face plate of his helmet.

"I've been hearing rumors out of Sand and Cloud…"

"Ahhh, you want to know about The Nibi of death and Shukaku of the sands, Nibi resides in the clouds, and the clouds control her well, as a container she heals faster then a normal human… but as she is only the two tailed her healing is slower then the rest of us, besides the4 one tail that is, she is kept in control much the same way one would keep a dog, with a collar of seals to shock her into submission or kill her for betrayal. Sand how ever know nothing of seals, the container is insane as the one tail slowly destroys his mind when ever he sleeps"

Sarutobi sighed "I was afraid the rumors would be true" lighting his pipe. Puffing quietly he watched as seals were made over the paper thin blade, when the seals were finished they disappeared back into the blade.

Standing up Naruto held the sword above the Hokages desk the tip only a centimeter above the desktop, and dropped it. The long blade didn't even slow down, just went threw 3 inches of extremely hard wood and a small safe only stopping when the hilt hit the desk.

While the Hokage was staring at the sword embedded in his desk Naruto started walking to ward the windows. "In return for helping you I would like formal permission to either reform or destroy the Hyuga clan by any mean necessary"

Sandaime closed his eyes and rubbed his face with both hands, he may have been the most powerful ninja in the village but he had never been comfortable ordering someone's death, no matter who it was. With a tired sigh he said only one word "yes"

Without another word Naruto disappeared.

At training ground 9 team Gai was practicing, Gai was showing Lee more taijutsu, Tenten was running threw sword katas, and Neji was bird watching (or training the Byakugan, which ever way you look at it)

Behind Neji Naruto was standing back to back with him less the 3 feet away. Naruto stood looking up the sky with his arms crossed behind his back, Neji couldn't see him mainly because Naruto didn't want him to and was bending natural chakra over himself. Until of cource he decided to speak, "Hyuga Neji, firm believer in the sisters of fate and destiny, member of the branch house of the Hyuga clan, son of the clan heads twin brother"

Neji tensed and disbelievingly turned to look behind himself when Naruto spoke again. "What if I told you there was no need to blame fate and destiny for your problems, that the solution for your problem is no more then a step away from you."

The rest of team Gai had stopped training to watch the exchange. "What if I told you that I could grant your deepest wish, to be able to bear your forehead and feel no shame? All I ask in return is that you don't stand in the way of what will happen. I don not wish to kill you."

Neji looked at the ground trying to control his emotions. As Naruto looked of his shoulder at Nejis bowed head Neji asked a question, "what would happen if I said yes" "if you said yes I would place a new seal on your shoulder blade that would erase any traces of your bloodline from your body should you die for longer then 10 minutes, my seal would also make it imposable to place any form of control seals on your body"

Neji looked up into Narutos eyes "you would remove the caged bird seal" "yes I would and I would be willing to do the same for the rest of the branch house"

Gai spoke up from his place beside a tree "why would you be willing to do that"

Naruto looked once more up at the sky his back still to the others. "to answer that you would need a history lesion, 60 years ago there was a prison, it was the only prison in history that never had a brake out this prison never needed walls or guards the prisoners were given only a tent food was thrown into the perimeter the inmates fought and died for just a bite of food. Most of the inmate spent what little of there life they had digging there own graves. The prison was so effective because it used a set of 3 seals, the first seal was one the prisoners foreheads to cause pain on demand, the second seal was around the first perimeter of the camp it activated the seal on the inmates foreheads not to cause them pain but to activate the main purpose of the seal, the third seal was the very farthest the inmates could go from the camp after the marked inmate passed the third seal the mark turned into a bomb, if a prisoner passed the outside seal there was nothing left of them but a blood stain on the ground."

Team Gai all had shocked looks on there faces, neji reached up to touch his forehead, Naruto nodded "I see you understand, the prison was closed down people thought it was to cruel on the prisoners, the only difference between that prison seal and the caged bird seal you have is the second you die it will detonate, killing you and everyone within a 10 meter radiance of you, the activating seal is buried underneath the walls of the Hyuga compound."

Tenten seemed to snap out of her shock when she thought of something that didn't make sense to her. "wait if this was a prison seal then someone must have made sure that no one could get it off" "true no normal human could get this seal off"

With a small flick of his finger Nejis forehead protector split in half and the bandages that had wrapped his head fell off revealing the dark green seal. Naruto held out his hand palm up, and with his chakra pulled the seal out of Nejis body. Neji could feel the seal being removed, at first it was just a faint itching but it quickly started feeling like an inferno underneath his skin. A line of chakra was visibly flowing from Nejis forehead and collecting in the palm of Narutos hand.

As soon as the pain had started it disappeared and with trembling hand Neji reaches down picks up one half of his forehead protector, using it as a mirror he finds the dark green lines that had been his shame for so long gone. In shock he gasps out an astonished question. "What are you?"

"The King of Silence, Lord of Demons, God of War, Messenger of the Damned, Chain of the Fallen, Master of the Nine Realms of Hell, Guardian of the Gate of Souls, take your pick, for they are all what I am. As for who I am my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am the one who walks outside of time"

With that he let the chakra ball in his hand disappear and turned to leave, almost as an after thought he unseals a sword and lightly throws it to a boulder sitting beside Tenten, were it sinks in to the hilt. With a quiet "may it serve you well" he vanished.

(A/N and here we go again. I finally got around to making another chapter. The reason I stopped here is I haven't decided what to do with the Hyuga clan, wipe out most of them or just the council of elders and free the branch house. I also have no idea what to do with the snake basterd kill him in the forest or when he attacks the Hokage or just drive him off. For the person that wants a Halo cross over I am going to mention parts of it soon but I think it's going to be a separate story, I will probably end up doing a few other crossovers with my version of Naruto in separate stories. If any one has any input please review and tell me, that reminds me what villages should be in on the invasion, I was thinking about the remainder of mist, sound, and sand. Anyway please review with questions comments anything really)


	7. hyugs meet the silence

Uzumaki Naruto, The Silent King of Blood, sat quietly atop the Hokage monument, it was time he decided for the Hyuga clan to embrace change and the new world to stop living in the past. With an almost contemptuous ease he walked past every hyuga guard in the compound, for a clan held as the greatest in the village it had some of the laxest security, no wonder the cloud Nin had managed to get in and almost abduct Hinata a few years ago.

The guards walked a set pattern that one could almost set there watch to, no one had there famed bloodline active, the arrogance of these people was staggering. With close to no stealth he had walked along the top of the wall into the main gardens over a building and to the edge of the main compound courtyard where he stopped to watch the spectacle taking place.

In the courtyard below there was a fight taking place a fight between siblings to see which would be sealed into the branch house and which would be the main clan heir. Hinata and her sister Hanabi flowed around each other in the Hyuga fighting style but it was obvious to anyone that Hinata was losing. She may have been brave enough to fight off enemy Nin but she was still afraid to hurt her sister, which was something that Hanabi seemed to have no problems doing.

Hinata was losing she could see it, she didn't want to hurt her sister but every strike that hit her, hurt badly, the more it hurt the angrier she got, until finally she snapped and one of Narutos lesions came to mind. His voice echoed in the back of her mind.

"_Those of your clan believe themselves to be the strongest but in truth they are the weakest of all ninja in the village, they maybe able to shut down an enemy chakra coils, but with every attack they use a little more of there reserves in there attacks and in holding the precious bloodline, but if we think about it the chakra you put into an enemies body is still your chakra, if you focused on your own chakra and bent it to your will you have whatever weapon you want already in there body just waiting to be used in whatever way you could imagine."_

With all the focus she had sharpened farther by the rage that was coursing threw her veins, she closed her eyes and reached out trying to find the familiar feeling of her own energy. To Hyuga Haishi and the council of elders it looked like she was giving up. After a nod from her father Hanabi rushed forward to end the fight and claim the title of heiress.

Hinata was amazed; she could feel her chakra in her sister's body, so deep was she in the feelings of everything around her she didn't even register the way she fluidly bent and twisted around a Jyuken strike that would have hit her heart and killed her, nor the way she laid her hand on her sisters back and caused the small pockets of chakra to explode outwards like needles of ice shredding threw several major muscle groups in Hanabis arms and legs.

Limply Hanabi slumped to the floor passing out from the pain. The elder's faces were all in expressions of shock, Haishi normally so composed, had his mouth hanging open. "Congratulation Hinata, you learned my lesson well". All of the Hyuga present seemed to jump at his words, even Neji, who had been watching from the kitchen entrance.

Standing on the roof behind the elder Naruto was looking down at them all. With only a second of hesitation Haishi called out to the branch house guards intruder, kill him. Seconds later he was surrounded by ten of the elite Hyuga all in taijutsu stances.

Holding his arms behind his back Naruto looks up at the sky and speaks. "Hyuga of the branch house you have a choice to make, to live and let me remove the cursed seal that haunts your existence, or die and have your ashes spread to the wind here and now". With that he shifted his hands out from behind his back as fire sparked to life in his right hand.

The guards stance wavered, they couldn't believe it, was there truly a way to remove the seal. From below one of the elders yelled "he's lying, there is no way to remove the seal, kill him".

"True there is no way for a human to remove the seal; I guess it is a good thing that I am not" while everyone was focused on the hand holding fire, his left swung forwards. From the metal of his armour chains flew forth spreading not just to the Hyuga around him but over the entire compound, binding every clan member and bringing them to the court yard and sealing every entrance or exit. The only clan members left untouched were Hinata, Neji, and Haishi.

Naruto still standing on the roof addressed his forcible gathered audience. "Members of the Hyuga clan you have been told from a young age that there is no way to remove the caged bird seal, to an extent this is true there is no way for a human to remove this seal, fortunately for you I am not human, to this end I free you, but do not waste this chance understand and understand well this will be your only chance, I am not forgiving."

At then end of his speech green energy ran down the chains heading back to Naruto and gathered in his right hand the fire long died out. Seven of the many chains connected to his left arm pulled back until the Hyuga council were standing in the front of the crowd. "You however will not be given another chance" the seal energy flowed back down those seven chains and branded itself into the council's heads.

Naruto stepped down from the roof and landed without a sound. Behind him inky black chakra formed and started taking the shape of massive black gates with burning red ruins carved jaggedly on the archway. Pulling the elders forward, he threw the end of the chains into the slowly opening gates and watched impassively as the elders were pull kicking and screaming into the very gates of hell. "For you sins against the branch house and against Konoha, by the power of the Hokage, and the will of a demon I sentence you to the deepest layer of hell, may you burn for eternity". At the end of his sentence hundreds of twisted and demonic hands reached out from the gates and finished pulling the elders in, abruptly the gates slammed shut with a hollow and echoing boom.

As the black gates fade from existence Naruto turns back and walks threw the crowd chains moving from his way, to stand before the three unbound Hyuga. When he stood before the clan leader he spoke truth that shocked all that heard it. "Hyuga Hashi, head of the Hyuga clan, leader of the main branch, slave of the Hyuga council of elders."

Hashi's hands were shaking as he undid the top of his kimono to reveal a seal tattooed over his heart. "Be free live and take care of your daughters like your wife would have wished'. With only a wave of his hand the seal darkened and seamed to burn before shattering a fading from existence. Without a second look he walked to the gates of the compound, over his shoulder he issued a warning. "I have freed you but be warned this is your only chance or the Hyuga clan becomes nothing more then a memory.

(AN, no iam not dead no matter what somepeople think not sure what to do next i was thinking of going to the sound invasion aand chunin exams or just start of chunin exams and a talk with the team if anyone has any ideas let me know)


End file.
